


Costumes and Cocoa

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween fun, Tumblr Prompt, even though it is a day late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: can you do something cute for jemily? like something henry related would be ExcellentHalloween can get pretty sappy and cute when it comes to this family...





	1. Chapter 1

The doorbell chimed for the first time that night. It bounced off the silent, empty walls and rang in Emily’s ears. She set her wine glass down on the coffee table and waited to see if it would ring again, or if they would simply leave. When a persistent little knock followed the chiming of her doorbell Emily got up and slowly made her way to the door.Ready to tell the sad poor kids that she had no candy to give. 

Emily opened the door to reveal miniature versions of (what she assumed were the characters) Wreck-It Ralph and Fix-It Felix. Both attacked her with hugs as soon as they saw her. Henry was now big enough that he could hug her around her waist, but Michael still only reached her thighs. 

“And who are you two? I have never seen these people in my life!” Emily put a hand to her heart and feigned utter confusion, trying not to crack a smile at either of them. 

“I am gonna wreck it! Because I am Wreck-It Ralph-“

“I’ll fix ya miss ‘cause I’m Fit-It Felix!” It sounded as though the boys had rehearsed it before hand, Emily would even be willing to place a bet that they did. 

“It’s us Aunty, Henry and Michael.” Henry stood proudly next to his little brother and put his arm on Michael’s head. 

“Yea Aunty Emmy, it is your favorite kids in the whole wide universe.” Michael opened his arms up wide when he said universe as if to emphasis his point. 

“Well, you two could have fooled me.” Emily looked up from the boys for the first time and saw JJ standing on the steps in a blue off-the-shoulder sweater and pale blue leggings. “And who are you suppose to be?” 

“Cinderella-well the Wreck-It Ralph version of her. I gotta say this is a lot more comfortable than those fake stuffy dresses.” JJ pulled the sleeves of the sweater of her hands and gave Emily a small smile. 

“I didn’t think they made those ‘stuffy dresses’ in adult sizes Jay. Now the versions of the Cinderella costumes for adults I do know-“

“The really well made dresses?” JJ was giving Emily the death stare, daring her to try and finish what she was going to say in the first place. 

“Yea, the really nicely made _dresses._ ” Emily looked behind her into the kitchen but saw the empty counters. “I’m sorry to say this boys but I have no candy to give you. I wasn’t expecting any cute trick-or-treaters tonight.” 

“That’s okay. Mom just wanted to stop and see you.” 

“Henry! We were in the area and I thought you would like to see the boys’ costumes.” Henry was shaking his head as she spoke and Michael was hiding his giggling behind his free hand. 

Emily knelt down next to the boys and gave them each a wink. She could see the wheels turning in Henry’s mind and knew that they were on the same page. Henry rolled his eyes at the confused look on Michael’s face, he bent down and quickly whispered in his ear. 

“Now, I know some of the se little old ladies have some nice full size candies. Did you guys already hit them up?” 

“Nah, trick-or-treating ended like ten minutes ago.” 

“That’s what I thought too. Well, if you kids are done for the night, how about a cup of hot chocolate to warm you guys back up?”Emily moved off to the side and used the door knob to steady herself as she stood back up. 

“I’m sorry for intruding in on your night Em.” JJ was suddenly standing right in front of her, hands still covered by the sleeves of her sweater. 

“I told you that this can be your second home. You and the boys are always welcome, that’s why I gave you the spare key when I bought this place. Now, come inside and help me make enough hot chocolate for all of us and we can send the boys off to find a movie or go play.” Emily placed a hand on JJ’s hip and guided her closer. 

JJ’s eyes never broke contact with Emily’s no matter how much she wanted to look away before it got too much. Emily regretted not thinking her actions over, because now JJ’s nose was inches away from her own and she could feel the ragged breath of the blonde on her neck. Her body always betrayed her when it came to JJ. Always. Sanding in the doorway, on Halloween night after a perfectly innocent encounter, was no different. Suddenly her brain snapped back into focus when she heard the clinking of cups coming from the other room. The hand that was still placed on the door knob gave a slight push and closed the door, which she had meaning to do when she first pulled JJ in. 

“I think I better keep my promise to those boys,” Emily stood still in front off JJ waiting for her to be the first to move. “We don’t want them burning themselves, or the house.” 

JJ nodded slowly but refused to move an inch. Emily’s other hand brushed a stray piece of hair that had fallen from the loose flip bun JJ had put her hair in, her fingers lingered on JJ’s neck. 

“Mom! Emmy! Henry is trying to make it himself!” Michael’s yelling pulled them both back to reality and into the kitchen. JJ kept avoiding Emily and her straying eyes as they moved around each other, trying to clean up the chaos that reigned over Emily’s once pristine kitchen. 

“What do you say we pick out one more Halloween movie to wrap up tonight?” JJ held out her hand to Michael who took it happily.

“Don’t forget to put extra marshmallows in mine!” He yelled over his shoulder and immediately started talking JJ’s ear off on their way into Emily’s living room. 

“She loves you.” Emily’s eyes drifted from where JJ was walking away down to Henry still at her side. 

“What do you mean? Who loves me?” Henry tossed his head back and rubbed his eyes. 

“Mom. Mom loves you. She never says it out right, but in literally every other way.” Henry paced behind Emily as he started listing off all the things JJ has said about her. “How happy you make her, the way she smiles whenever you text her, or how you are the only one she told about what happened with dad. Not to mention that whenever she has nightmares she looks for you. But that didn’t come from me. Mom loves you, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. You make her happy, I like people that make mom happy.” 

“You know, you are a very smart kid. A little too smart.” Emily wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and rubbed his shoulders. 

“It’s okay to love mom back.” 

“Okay.” Emily smiled down at him before grabbing a pot from underneath the stove, “I think we better get started on this, don’t you think?” 

Henry’s shoulders sagged at her answer but nodded. Together they made hot chocolate in silence, Emily guiding his hands to make the perfect batch of coco. They waited for it too cool before evenly distributing it to four overly cheery holiday mugs. Emily took the marshmallows down from the cabinet and handed them over to Henry, who grabbed a handful and dropped them into each cup. In the last one he added a couple extra.

“Did I say something wrong? Please don’t tell mom, she will try and deny everything. I can’t loose you too.” Henry wrapped himself around Emily, burying his head into her side. 

“You won’t ever lose me. Understand? I will be here no matter what.”


	2. Goodnight Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so since everyone wanted a part two...I came up with this

The boys were sound asleep by the time the movie ended. Michael was curled up into JJ’s side, mindful of everyone else on the couch, but Henry had sprawled out and was half in Emily’s lap and the other half ready to fall off. Emily ran her fingers through his curly hair, she tried to ignore the pool of drool that was forming on her lap as best she could. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, pretending that those thousands of names flashing before them held the answer to all her troubles. 

From the corner of her eye, Emily could see JJ starting to drift off as well. She knew if JJ fell asleep, then there was no way she would be able to carry both boys and the blonde without any of them waking up, even if she carried them all individually. Emily reached over and gently shook JJ’s shoulder, keeping her from falling asleep. 

“Jay, JJ. Hey, you can go to sleep after we take the boys to the guest room. Come on. If you take Michael, I will take Henry.” Emily made to cradle Henry up to her chest and saw JJ attempt to do the same. “You got him? Do want me to come back for him?” 

“No no, I’ve got him. My arm is just a little numb from him sleeping on it, that’s all.” JJ flexed her fingers, trying to work out the tingling that had made its way from her arm down. 

“Okay.” 

Emily carefully stood up from the couch, Henry becoming dead weight in her arms. As she made her way down the hallway, she was careful not to bump his hanging legs or arms into anything, even though she doubted it would wake him up. Emily backed into the bedroom door in order to keep it from hitting him. She stood and waited next to the door, keeping it propped open with one foot, for JJ. Together they carefully laid the boys down, stripped them of their costumes, and pulled the sheet up over them. 

JJ tried to stifle her yawn as best she could, but to no avail. She toed off her shoes next the bed and let her hair fall out of the loose ponytail she had thrown it up in. 

“What are you doing?” Emily softly padded to the other side so that she was standing in front of JJ. 

“Getting ready for bed, it has been a long night.” 

“I am not letting you sleep in this small of a bed with two children who like to take up more room than anyone else I know. You can have my bed-” JJ threw up one her hands. 

“I am not taking your bed from you Em. We can share it. It’s the logical thing to do, besides we are both adults.” 

“Share it, yeah.” Emily had a mental list of reasons why sharing a bed once again with JJ would be a bad idea, but just the thought of being close to her once again made Emily throw caution to the wind. “Just like old times, right?”

“As long as you found a way to stop snoring I don’t think we are going to have a problem.” JJ had stood up and was now side by side with Emily, she gave a light little bump against Emily’s hip and threw a wink over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. 

“Me! You should hear yourself,” Emily trailed along behind JJ, “the dead would rise with how loud you can get. I am saving those poor boys really. If you think about, if I would not have offered my humble bed they would not get a wink more of sleep than what they already have.” 

“What a martyr.” JJ rolled her eyes and made her way down to Emily’s room. 

“I can hear your sarcasm you know.” 

“I am aware. And hey Em?” JJ got a hum in response, letting her know Emily was still listening. “I need to sleep so maybe keep your nightly noises to a minimal.”   

Emily grumbled to herself but let it go. JJ kept her back to Emily, afraid that she would be unable to look away while the other woman changed. She could hear clothes rustling and soft curses coming from behind her. JJ gripped the sheets underneath her, trying to ground herself in order to not turn around and see what was causing Emily so much trouble. 

After a long agonizing couple minutes, JJ felt the bed behind her dip under Emily’s weight. She felt her shoulders relax and her hands ease from the tight grip they had formed onto the comforter. Neither one moved to lay down, instead they both sat facing opposite directions not saying anything. Eventually, JJ pulled the material back and slid underneath. Her body was stiff and uncertain, her heart was beating out of her chest, and it was taking everything she had not to reach out for Emily. 

“Do you need night clothes or anything? I know I have something you can wear. Uh-there is an extra toothbrush underneath the sink over there.” 

“Can I borrow some leggings? And thank you for telling me about the toothbrush, I think between the candy and the hot cocoa I might end up with a cavity.” JJ eased off the bed once more and made her way over to the small bathroom off of Emily’s room. Emily followed a moment later and set a pair of black athletic leggings on the back of the toilet.  

Once JJ had finished up, Emily went in to complete her nightly routine. It took Emily longer that night than any other night. Her knuckles were white against the porcelain sink, hair almost touching the basin as she tried to control her breathing. She should have never agreed to share a bed, to let JJ stay the night. There was too much to lose. Any little mistake or giveaway could ruin everything and she promised Henry she wasn’t going anywhere. She had to keep that promise. 

Emily was shaking as she walked back into the bedroom, she let her hands clenched into fist to try and hide the severity of how she was feeling. JJ was already tucked underneath the covers and the lamp on her side was off. It made Emily relax a smidge, knowing that JJ could not see her and that there was less of a chance for her fucking up a perfectly good evening. 

She sat on the edge of the bed for a minute, waiting to see if JJ reacted at all, when she didn’t Emily laid down. It was strange to be in her own bed and feel like an outcast, like she was not wanted or welcomed under the cool sheets. Emily clicked her own lamp off and laid in the darkness, letting the sounds of outside and JJ’s breathing wash over her. 

“I’m sorry Jay. I hate that you have to go through all this alone, but you are never alone. I will always be next to you. I love you. It’s okay not to feel the same, but it has been eating me alive. Now that I’ve said it into the darkness with you sleeping, some weight has been lifted but I know that eventually I will have to say it to your face. You deserve to have it said while you are awake and conscious of what I am saying, For now this will have to work. I can not lose you, you and the boys mean to much to me. But know this Jennifer Jareau, I love you and those two boys more than I have or will love anything else.” Even though Emily had whispered into the pillow, into the silent void that had filled the room. JJ had heard every word.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 or no????


	3. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof hi guys....take this apology chapter

JJ laid awake for a majority of the night, her mind replaying what Emily had confessed. The words had stung her heart, yet was comforting blanket on her restless mind. No one had cared for her as much as Emily had. She thought back to all the times they had danced around their feelings, the many nights fighting to stay awake so morning would not end their time, she wondered how long she had chose to ignore it. JJ grabbed a fist full of blanket and pulled it up to her chin, the blanket smelled like Emily and home. 

Sometimes during the night, the blanket had slid down to both of their waists and Emily had rolled on her side, now facing JJ. JJ had tucked herself into Emily’s front, her nose pressed against Emily’s collarbone. Michael snuck in and laid at the end of the bed, watching the two sleep through the sunrise. Around seven, Henry came in looking for him. 

“Let’s grab cereal or something. They need to sleep.” Henry whispered, trying no to wake the women. He couldn’t keep from smiling as he watched JJ snuggle closer and Emily put an arm around his mom’s waist. 

Michael gave a small huff but followed Henry into the kitchen. They searched every cabinet in the kitchen and did not find any cereal, they hardly found any food at all. The fridge was a little better, it at least had the basics and some questionable vegetables. 

“I’m hungry, where is the cereal?” Michael lifted his shirt and stared at his stomach as if to prove a point. Poking it and making noises to show his older brother that he was in fact, what he considered to be, starving.

“That is a good question, you would think she would at least have a box of cereal here. Even if it was super healthy and bland.” Henry looked high and low, not believing that there wasn’t anything to eat for breakfast in that kitchen. 

“Can we wake mommy and Em now? They had enough sleep.” 

Michael raced off to Emily’s bedroom without waiting for an answer, his steps echoing throughout the house. Henry gave chase, trying to keep his brother from delivering the rude awakening that was sure to happen. By the time he caught up, Michael was laying across the two of them. Emily had a look of pain on her face, probably due to the knee that was still digging into her stomach. Michael kept touching her face and saying he was sorry, but not moving either. JJ couldn’t help but laugh at the whole thing, causing Emily to flip Michael over and grab JJ. Michael jumped in trying to save his mom but only got trapped by the two.  

Emily had him pinned underneath one of her arms while JJ tickled him senselessly all over.  Michael’s legs were flying up and as he tried to escape, almost kicking JJ a couple times but she kept on running her fingers up and down his sides and occasionally getting the underside of his feet. Henry jumped onto the bed and tried to wrangle the wild legs that threatened the end of this tickle fest. He was sent off to the side of the bed after one good thrust, but went back in for more. The room was filled with screams of joy and unexpected yelps. By the end Michael could barely breathe and was worn out. 

JJ scooted over, allowing the two boys to just fit between them. Emily’s arm supported everyone’s heads underneath the pillows, while JJ wrapped her arm around them all and played with the hem of Emily’s sleep shorts. They laid in silence, taking deep breaths and stifling laughter that still threatened to spill out. Henry had never seen his mom so content and happy before, he never wanted it to end. He wanted her to always be free and joyful. 

“Can we do this every morning?” His hands fiddling with Emily’s shirt as he waited for the definitive no he was sure he was going to receive.

“Henry-“ Emily paused, not sure if it was her place to answer. Scared to give the wrong answer and prove once again that she was in love with her best friend.

“I don’t think that is up to us, why don’t you ask Emily?” JJ tucked a piece of hair behind Henry’s ear, she never looked up at Emily. Henry twisted until he was face to face with Emily, his eyes wide and pleading. Emily was shocked. She hoped that she had read everything right and she was not about to make one of the biggest mistakes of her life. 

“Umm, I would love to wake up to you guys every morning, maybe not start it with a knee in my gut though. You guys will always be welcome and have a place here. Permanently.” She looked JJ directly in the eyes when she said the last part, hopping to get her message across clearly. She wanted the Jareau’s in her life and in her home, as a family. 

“That means you gotta buy cereal Em, cause we hungry. You have no food. And no juice!” Michael piped up, making everyone laugh at his serious tone and small frown. 

“I can get some food-and juice, for the house,” Emily pinched Michael’s nose before dropping her hand onto JJ’s side. “I don’t expect you guys to live off take out and sandwiches. We can sit down and make a list before we go out, your mom has the power to veto items by the way.” Michael crossed his arms and Henry let out a groan. They both knew that all the stuff they were going to have Emily get was NOT mom approved. “We also need to swing by your house and grab some fresh clothes for all of you. You smell like candy and plastic, and it is no longer Halloween so costumes are a no go.” 

“That isn’t much at home, dad took it all when he left. I think he thought we were going with him, but we both wanted to stay with mom instead. He took a lot of things actually. But we don’t talk about it, it makes mom sad.” Henry scooted away from Emily’s face and glanced over at JJ, “Sorry mom, I want say anything else. I just thought Em should know, she needed to know.”

JJ put on a fake smile and ushered everyone to get up and out of bed. Emily could see tears wetting JJ’s lashes, but JJ just brushed them off like they were nothing. Henry turned around and gave Emily a sad smile and a thumbs up before he was directed out of the room. She knew what he wanted but it was too soon, then again Emily have never felt braver. 

She walked up behind JJ, who was guiding Michael out the bedroom door, and slid a hand around her hips. JJ froze at the action but didn’t pull away. They stood still, JJ leaning slightly into the door frame but also leaning back into Emily’s touch. 

“I love you, Jay. You are so strong and amazing, you have two wonderful boys who adore you, and I am here for you.” Emily whispered into JJ’s ear, before placing a kiss in her hair and following the boys out to the living room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter @villainousunsub and see what I am working on


	4. Open it (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because people want this more than anything else

Emily had set her alarm earlier than usual that morning, because today had to go perfectly. She had everything lined up; she had made sure that they had no cases (serial killer pending), arrangements for deliveries had been confirmed, and the boys had agreed to help out in any way they could. Emily reached over and turned off the alarm before rubbing her eyes clean of sleep. She could still feel JJ’s steady breath warm against her collarbone, only a slight murmur gave sign that she had heard the alarm at all. Emily kissed the top of messy blonde hair and waited for her to fall back into a deep sleep.

She slipped out of the toasty blankets and tight grasp of JJ, regretting it instantly when her bare feet hit the cold floor. Emily debated if coffee was worth getting up out of bed completely or not; it would be so easy to slip back underneath the comforter and into JJ’s arms until their regular alarm goes off. If it wasn’t for her hours of planning, Emily would have given in and laid back down, but she had put too much into this only for her to mess it up herself. 

Breakfast. She had to get everything together and make a meal, all without banging pots and pans in an attempt to even start. It was one of the few things she did not prepare for; she could have laid the pan out or even set it on top of the other for easy access, but instead it is buried in the back of the cabinet. Emily tried her best to pull out the pan but ended up halfway in the cabinet, fingers brushing the handle but not grasping it entirely. 

“Em? Are you okay in there?” Emily eased herself out slowly, trying to smooth her hair back down. 

“Good morning Henry, just trying to reach a pan in the back.” Emily side eyed the pan as she spoke, “Do you want to help cook breakfast with me this morning?”

“You can cook! Should I be worried? Are we all going to get food poisoning and die? I am too young and handsome to die Em!” Henry put a hand to his chest and tried to keep the shock on his face, but it fell away into a huge grin. 

“That’s it you are not helping, in fact you can eat toast instead.” 

“Wait it was going to be more than toast? Now I am truly worried.”

“You are so much like your mother.” Emily started trying to reach for the pan once more, ignoring the snickering going on a few feet away from her. 

When she finally was able to reach the pan and pull it out (with minimal noise), Henry had all the ingredients sitting out on the counter. Emily shook her head but put him to work, she had wasted enough time this morning and couldn’t afford to not use the extra set of hands. She showed him how to whip the batter just right and the perfect amount of butter that should be placed in the pan. Together they worked in tandem; pouring, sprinkling a little bit here and there, flip, place, repeat. Emily put the coffee on before they both went to change and wake the other two. 

Emily, now fully dressed for the day, padded over to her side of the bed and gently woke JJ up. JJ sprung up, thinking she had overslept their alarm once again, only to realize that she still had another half hour before it was suppose to go off. She looked at Emily with confusion, not only as to why the other woman was up and dressed but also why she had chosen to wake her up earlier than normal. JJ could smell coffee coming from the kitchen, as well as something that made her mouth water. 

“Coffee is brewing, Henry and I made breakfast so that is in there too. Take your time getting ready, it will all-well most it will be there when you are dressed.”

Emily placed a kiss on top of JJ’s head and left the room. Henry and Michael were both waiting impatiently at the table, staring down the plates of food. They were trying to wait until JJ was with them, but their stomachs growled in anger. Emily stacked their plates and urged them to go ahead and eat, but Emily did not make a plate for herself. 

“Morning,” Emily walked over to JJ and handed her a cup of coffee. A chorus of good mornings came back, mostly jumbled due to stuffed mouths, but good mornings nonetheless. “Did you guys make me blueberry pancakes?” 

“Sit down and eat, before those two eat all my hard work.”

“OUR hard work! You were struggling to get a pan when I found you this morning, besides we both know I am mom’s favorite.” Henry stuck his tongue out at Emily.

“I do not have favorites, I love you both equally. Then Emily is after that.” JJ smirked from behind her coffee as she watched Emily smug look drop to be replaced by one of shock and horror. 

“Alright no gift for you then. I make you pancakes and coffee and get told I am the THIRD favorite, guess I will just take it back.” Emily kept mumbling into her coffee refusing to look at the two boys sitting across from her. 

“You are not third, you are second because the boys are tied. I will happily accept whatever you got me, it would be pointless for you to go through all the trouble of returning it.” 

Emily motioned at Michael who almost fell out his seat trying to run off. Henry was bouncing in his chair, anxious to see his mom’s reaction. Emily pulled JJ’s out and around so that they were facing each other. JJ set her cup down on the table while she waited to see what Emily had got her. A moment later Michael came sliding back into the dining room, hands behind his back. Emily pushed him forward and urged him to give JJ what he was hiding.  He pulled out a small velvet black box and placed it in JJ’s awaiting hands. 

“Emily-”

“It is not what you think, I promise. I know you are not ready and the divorce isn’t even finalized. Just open it. Please.” JJ nodded and ran a thumb over the lid. 

Henry and Michael were both looking over her shoulders, knowing it was something nice but not knowing what it was that Emily got her. JJ held her breath as she flipped the lid open slowly. A white gold chain holding two crossed roses laid in the center. The roses’ gem colors represented each of the boys’ birthstones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on twitter @villainousunsub

**Author's Note:**

> no one read over this so sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get this out as soon as possible  
> (also I may add a second part I am not sure yet)


End file.
